At Worlds End
by loverly19
Summary: The last story, mates. The last adventure. The song has been sung. And all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. I only own Alexandra Belle Sparrow. And with my other OC, it's more than I can handle. **_

_**Well, I'm finally back. After being away for what seems like years. I hope that my readers from this genre are still with me. I know a few of you are and hopefully, some new one's will follow. **_

_**If you are reading my B.B. story, please know that it has been put on hold. I'm not feeling inspired to finish it because of the negative reviews I seem to get with every new chapter. I don't know about you but that really makes me feel horrible. I mean, I can take constructive critisism but other times, it's just a little mean. **_

_**Anyway, I won't dwell on it. Here's the first chapter of the last POTC story. Yes, yes, I know. Very sad. **_

_**BTW, if anyone could tell me where a copy of the movie script is that would be great. **__The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam_

_Yo ho, all hands hoist the colors high heave ho thieves and beggars never shall we die _

_Yo ho, haul together hoist the colors high heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die_

"Bloody hell, it smells horrid here."

"Be quiet, Alex. This is no where near as bad the stench on board the ship."

Alexandra Sparrow rolled her eyes in annoyance at her former sister, Elizabeth Swann. The two girls were rowing down a small swamp in Singapore. It had been 2 weeks since the _Black Pearl _incident and since Captain Hector Barbossa had been raised from the dead. Tia Dalma had seemingly raised him from the afterlife and had never attested as to why she had. The crew had set out the next day for World's End. With Barbossa at the wheel and Alex as his first mate. Besides the fact that she still had been grieving the loss of her father and really wasn't ready for another adventure, there had been the issue of Will and Liz. They both refused to speak to each other and Alex refused to speak to either of them for the first few days. Eventually, she began to talk to her friend again but still was wary. She knew Liz had something to do with her father's death and as for Will; he just couldn't make up his mind.

For two weeks they had traveled from Tia Dalma's hut to Singapore. The plan had been for Will to sneak inside to find the Navigational charts and for the rest of the crew to follow a day later. It had been a day and now Alex and Elizabeth were rowing down a small stream and towards where they were to meet up with Barbossa. Both were disguised as male rowers with giant straw hats; and while Liz was dressed in a blue tunic, Alex was in red. As they rowed closer to their destination, Liz began to sing to lighten the mood.

"Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green."

Alex smiled and chimed in the next line. "The bell has been raised from its watery grave, can you hear it's sepulchral tone? We're call to all pay head the squall."

The girls paused as they rowed under a small bridge and the sound of footsteps sounded above them. Alex glanced up and scowled as she saw men dressed in navel uniforms. Looking away, she turned around and smiled when the small dock began to come into full view. As the small boat finally reached its destination, Alex grabbed a hold of the dock and tied up the small boat. As they climbed out, Alex gave Liz a small smile before she began to sing again.

"And turn your sails towards home. Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho thieves…"

"Thief and beggar. Never say we die."

Alex and Liz stopped short as two Asian men walked out of the darkness and up to them. The two men smiled, showing off two rows of blackened teeth. Alex shuddered and thanked the heavens above that she had good teeth. Exchanging a glance with Liz, she turned back to the two men.

"A dangerous song to be singing. For anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a women. Particularly two woman alone."

Stepping back a few feet, Alex moved her hand towards the gun strapped to her back but was saved by a gravely voice from the darkness.

"And what makes you think they're alone?"

Barbossa came down the right side of the stone staircase and smiled at the two men. Alex smiled as the two men turned their attention towards Barbossa. Giving Liz and Alex time to sneak knives from their pants and sneak up behind the two men.

"You protect them," one of the men asked.

"And what makes you think that we need protecting," Alex growled, putting a knife to the man's throat.

Liz smiled and said, "I wouldn't toy with her. She's prone to spur of the moment killings."

Barbossa rolled his eyes before he said, "Your master's expecting us and unexpected deaths would cast a slight poll on our meeting. Alex, put the knife down."

Rolling her eyes that were rimmed with kohl, Alex loosened her grip on the man and took the knife from the man's throat. Suddenly, footsteps from up above sounded and the two Asian men ushered the three pirates in a dark hidden corner. It was more naval men walking above and Alex could only wonder what they were doing in Singapore. She didn't have time to ask, as the two Asian men beckoned for the three to follow them into the city. People were running about and Alex's eyes widened in wonder at the livelihood of the small city. As she looked around and threw the hat from her head, causing her hair, that was in a loose braid to run down her back, Liz turned to Barbossa and said, "Have you heard anything from Will?"

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you two to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he really that terrifying," Alex muttered.

"He's much like myself, Alexandra, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

"So, we're screwed in other words," Alex replied.

Liz stifled a laugh as they finally came to a stop in front of a large stone door. One of the men, named Tai Huang, walked forward and knocked. A second later a little slip opened and a man peered out at the three of them.

"Hoi," the man called out.

The slit closed again and then the large doors opened. Alex, Barbossa, and Liz walked forward slowly, not sure of what was to happen. The doors slammed shut behind them and several men appeared before the pirates. They nodded to each other as Barbossa began to take off his sword and holster. Alex and Liz followed suit before Alex boldly stepped forward, expecting to be led forward. One of the Asian men held up his hand and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Excuse you," Alex said.

"Did you think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa said, smiling.

Alex rolled her eyes and Liz cast Barbossa an annoyed glance. The two girls stepped back as the Asian man said, "Remove please."

Alex and Liz turned back to the Asian man and began to remove their various weapons. They began taking off swords, pistols, daggers and various grenades, placing them on the table. Liz did a once over herself before she stole a glance at Alex's backside and smirked.

"Forgot one."

Alex smiled cheekily and reached behind her, grunting slightly. A second later, she pulled out a large gun and held it up in apprehension. Barbossa rolled his eyes as Alex put the gun down on the table and shrugged her shoulder's sheepishly. Barbossa nodded in agreement and once again, the two girls moved forward. Once again, they were stopped. The man smiled slightly, and Alex shuddered.

"Remove…please."

Alex's mouth dropped open as Liz gave a horrified look. Without a moment's hesitation, Alex dropped her black pants, leaving her tan legs bare and leaving her in a red tunic, that didn't cover much. Liz followed suit and pulled off her grey pants, and pulled at her blue tunic in annoyance. Barbossa sighed and the three pirates were finally led into the bathhouse. Walking past men in saunas and baths of steaming water, Alex looked around, keeping an eye out for an ambush. And for Will. As they continued walking, Alex saw a man looking Liz up and down. Scowling, Alex moved to her friend's side.

Hurrying to catch up with Barbossa, the three companions finally made it to the back of the bathhouse, which was covered in thick steam as a man stood before everyone with his back to them. He turned to Barbossa, nodding in acknowledgement. The man ran his eyes over all of the attendees before they fell on Alex. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled at his guests and said, "Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I really wanted to do more but, there is a 10 page paper in my Government class due tomorrow and it's just calling my name. I want to resist but I cannot. Wish I could. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and leave me a review if you would like. Nothing terrible, I hope. If you don't like it, then it would be nice if you wouldn't leave a comment, but I can't force you not to. If you want to help or even give some advice that isn't going to make me feel like..well..dirt, then that's ok too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm back with Chapter 2. _**

**_Not much time to speak, but thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. It really means alot that people still read this series. _**

**_Now, here's the next chapter. I'm off to finish No Country for Old Men, and then Atonement. _**

* * *

"And what a welcome we've had," Alex muttered

Barbossa stood from the bow he had given to Sao Feng and turned his eyes towards Alex. She looked at him shortly, her intense eyes giving him an instant reminder of her mother, before looking towards Sao Feng once again. Shaking his head, Barbossa turned back to the Chinese pirate lord and remained silent until Sao Feng wished for him to speak. Sao Feng turned to one of the woman at his right and smiled at her as he smelled a long piece of red ribbon tied around his finger.

"More steam."

The woman nodded and pulled on a hanging rope which led down below the bathhouse. Glancing down between the cracks, Alex smiled knowing that Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, and Ragetti were hiding down below. If they ran into any trouble up above, the crew knew the signal. Looking back up to Sao Feng, she saw the man come down from his position at the front of the bathhouse to stand in front of Barbossa. Alex and Liz looked at each other shortly. Sao's men had circled the three pirates and he had men throughout the bathhouse; so they had to be on their guard.

"I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew," Barbossa stated.

Sao Feng stepped back, a thoughtful look on his face. Scratching his head with his abnormally long fingernails, he said, "This is an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need," Elizabeth questioned from behind Barbossa.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these."

He then snapped his fingers. Tai Huang threw Sao Feng the navigational charts and shot the three pirates a glare. Alex simply narrowed her eyes at him before looking back to the item in Sao's hands. The charts that Will was supposed to steal for their journey to world's end. Barbossa and Elizabeth exchanged wary glances. Sao Feng knew something was up and worse; he had Will hidden somewhere.

"The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa responded.

Sao Feng smiled before handing the charts back to the Tai Huang, who handed them off to another man. Sao Feng then made his way to a sauna like tub and snapped his fingers once more. The men responded by reaching into the tub and pulling out a sopping wet and gasping Will. Liz's eyes widened while Barbossa and Alex pretended to not know who he was.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

The three pirates shook their heads quickly. Sao Feng then turned back to Will and grabbed his hair before producing a sharp spike from his robes. Pointing it to Will's neck, he said, "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Just as he was about to plunge the stake into Will's neck, Liz gasped in surprise and covered her mouth quickly. With one gasp, she had single handedly ruined any chance of getting out alive. Alex closed her eyes in fear that they were about to be killed while Barbossa held his breath. He knew it had been a horrible idea to bring the women along. Sao Feng turned away from Will and began to advance on Barbossa, Alex, and Liz.

"So, you three come into my city, and you betray my hospitality," Sao Feng said, his temper rising.

"Sao Feng, I had no idea…"

"That he would get caught?!"

Sao Feng's men suddenly began to advance on the three pirates. Alex looked around in fear before she locked eyes with Will. He attempted to give her a small smile but she looked away before he could. Liz, however, saw the look. It had been brief but it had been enough. She knew there was something magnetic between Alex and Will. She also knew that not telling him the truth about what really happened to Jack, pushed him closer to Alex. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Liz looked back to the confrontation between Barbossa and Sao Feng. The pirate had turned away from Barbossa and was now walking back towards the two women.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Producing a coin from his breeches, Barbossa threw the coin to Sao Feng, who caught it instantly. He held it up to his ear, as an unreadable expression came over his face. Barbossa walked forward and said, "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

Sao Feng scowled before he looked back to the woman on the right and said, "More steam."

The woman pulled the rope once more. A few seconds of silence passed before Sao Feng turned back to the woman.

"More steam," he bellowed.

The woman pulled the rope again and Alex instantly felt it become hotter in the bathhouse. Sao Feng walked forward once again and to a man with a giant dragon tattoo on his back. Barbossa watched him carefully, as he tried to figure out their next move.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates…," Sao said, before looking over to Will.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett," Barbossa retorted.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Alex exploded from her spot. She had heard enough talk. "You can fight!"

Walking forward, she was grabbed by one of Sao Feng's men. "Get your hands off me!"

The man let go, leaving Sao Feng to the wrath of Alex. Sao watched the woman approach him. Her green eyes rimmed with kohl were narrowed, her tan skin glistened from all the steam, and it was almost as if he was the prey and she was the lion stalking him. Tearing his eyes away from her lovely form, he listened to her with interest.

"You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Unless all the stories I've heard about you are false. How you and all other pirate lords have ruled the seas with the spirit of adventure. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng smiled before he began to walk towards Alex. Alex noticed him coming closer and began to back down the stairs. Perhaps she had said too much. Standing her ground, she watched as Sao Feng circled her, closely.

"Alexandra Sparrow, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. A daughter of a pirate lord."

Beyond the scene, Will struggled against his restraints. The straining caused his wrists to sting but he didn't care. Liz took notice of him and she shot him a look as if to say "Knock it off." She then turned her attention back to Sao Feng, who had stopped circling Alex.

"But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will blurted out.

"Will," Alex hissed.

Ignoring her, Will continued, "He's one of the pirate lords."

Barbossa closed his eyes in anger, as Sao Feng walked over to a man with a giant dragon tattoo on his back.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!"

Sao Feng kicked a bucket of water in anger as Barbossa strode up to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to his daughter before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng turned back around and noticed that the tattoo on one of the men in front of him begin to drip off. Smirking slightly, he turned back to Barbossa and turned his eyes on Alex and Liz.

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

All of Sao Feng's men suddenly drew their weapons. Barbossa backed away from Sao Feng, as Alex and Liz came up on the right and left sides of Barbossa.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable."

Just then swords from down below popped up through the floorboards. No doubt from the crew hiding beneath their feet. The three pirates quickly caught them in both hands. Alex looked over to Liz, who looked back to her. Barbossa surveyed the moment before turning to Sao Feng and smiling sheepishly.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man," Sao Feng yelled grabbing onto one of his men.

The three pirates exchanged glances before they looked back to Sao Feng.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Alex retorted.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with," Will questioned.

Suddenly, the East India Trading Company soldiers burst into the room and began to open fire on the bathhouse. Alex groaned before beginning her attack on one of the soldiers. As she fought man after man, she caught sight of Liz and how she threw a sword to Will. He had broken free from the restraints and had joined the fight. Suddenly, the front doors opened and Mercer appeared. He pointed the gun straight at Alex, who hadn't noticed him. Will did and without a second thought, he tackled Alex to the ground as the bullet missed them.

Looking up at who had pushed her down, Alex's face reddened at the sight of Will on top of her. Scowling, she quickly stood and said, "I don't need your help!"

"Fuuny. Looks like you just did."

Unable to think of a quick response, she turned and ran out the open door and into the streets of Singapore; ignoring Will's calls. A second later, Alex heard a loud boom before all hell broke loose. She hardly had a second to think before people came running past her and she was taken away with the crowd. Alex squirmed her body through the terror stricken people before reaching the docks where several ships floated. Looking back towards where her companions were, Alex stomped her feet in irritation. She wanted to be off fighting but instead she was here, taken away from the fight and waiting for the rest of the crew.

She didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes passed before Barbossa, Liz, Will, Gibbs, Marty Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Tia Dalma, and 15 Asian men came up to her. Looking at her crew in happiness, Alex looked to Barbossa and noticed the charts in his right hand.

"You retrieved them?"

Barbossa nodded before he looked to the crew and said," On deck. All of ye scurvy dogs!"

Alex rolled her eyes as the crew hopped on board the ship. Many of the Asian men smiled at her sheepishly, as they had been the ones to round on her inside. She gave them all a scowl before Liz came up to her and embraced her tightly.

"I thought they had taken you. I'm so glad you're alright."

Alex smiled and hugged her good friend tightly. She then let go of Liz and the two of them hopped on board the ship as they made their way out of Singapore. As the ship began to make its way down the ocean, Alex stood to the side of the ship and looked across the burning Singapore. Biting her lip, Alex wondered if Sao Feng and the rest of his men had gotten away. Fingering the jade necklace around her wrist, Alex smiled at the worn memento that had been her mother's. Alex missed her terribly and, except for what Jack told her, Alex had no living memory of her mother. Now, her father was gone as well and she truly felt alone. Breaking away from her internal thoughts, her attention turned to Liz, who had walked over to Tia Dalma.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?"

Tia Dalma waited a moment before she said, "I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review if you would like. Again, sorry my hello and goodbye is so short. _**

**_Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad, really. **

**YAY! I'm back for Chapter 3. I must say, it feels good to be back to my POTC stories. Even if this is the last one. Don't get me wrong, I love my BB story as well, but it's hard to write original stories. I think I've done a pretty good job with it and for the most part I'm happy with it. I just am stuck on it and I really needed some time to get away. Therefore, I came back to the first stories I wrote. **

**Anyway, yes NorryxAlex will make a tiny appearence. I think by now, it's pretty clear that Alex loves Will. It's tearing her apart inside because A) She thinks he belongs with Elizabeth B) She also has no idea that Elizabeth killed Jack and C) She's a pirate and does not plan on giving up that lifestyle... yet. On the subject of Alex finding out about Liz and Jack; she'll find that out in the next chapter. It'll make things harder. Since I'm not quite sure if Alex should forgive her right away or be a royal bitch and not like Elizabeth for a while. **

**So, without further talk, here is Chapter 3. **

**Oh and if you remember Alex's vision in the first story, it comes into play here. **

* * *

By the next morning, the ship had gone from warm to ice cold. The ship was to sail through icy waters and Alex didn't like the idea one bit. Now here she was, huddled against Liz. Both girls were freezing and had giant blankets wrapped around their bodies. Liz was resting her head on Alex's shoulder, while Alex eavesdropped on Pintel and Ragetti's conversation. The two pirates were covered in a thin layer of ice. Even Jack the Monkey was shivering.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel grumbled.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering."

"Why don't that obay woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead," Tia Dalma replied, shocking the two pirates.

The two pirates looked up at the voodoo witch, their shivers intensifying.

"Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

Tia Dalma then turned and walked away. Alex watched as she did, and closed her eyes. She had no idea where World's End was but she hoped that Barbossa knew where he was going. Looking to her left, she saw Will approach the captain with the charts in his hands. He thrust them into Barbossa's hands and Alex watched how Barbossa observed them.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

Looking over to Gibbs, Barbossa said, "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

Looking away from the ice, Gibbs turned and walked over to the scene.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world. From the dead," Pintel interrupted.

Gibbs shot him a scowl before Pintel smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

Barbossa then turned and walked back to the wheel. Placing his hands on it, he said, "Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

Alex gave a small smile before she turned back to Liz. Her good friend was blue in the face and had her eyes closed. Liz hadn't slept in days and the journey was taking a toll on the Governor's daughter. Alex smoothed a stray hair from her friend's face and tucked it behind her ear. After a moment, Liz muttered a name under her breath. Upon hearing Liz mutter, Alex leaned in closer and strained to hear what she said.

"Jack."

Biting her lip frustration, Alex stood up from her spot and willed her cold legs to move. Her standing caused Liz to wake up and she watched as Alex slowly began to walk around the ship. Wondering what had caused her friend to move, Liz huddled up against the hull and closed her eyes once more. As the ship began to go under two mountains of ice, Alex slowly walked over to Will and stopped in front of him. As she cleared her throat, Will looked up and said, "Yes?"

"Thank You for saving my life in Singapore."

Will nodded shortly before he looked back down at the maps. Shaking her head, knowing he would never change, Alex walked slowly towards the end of the ship. As she did, Will looked up from the maps and stared after her. Barbossa noticed and smirked before he said, "Still thinking of what woman to choose?"

"I've made my choice. Besides, Alex deserves much better than me. Someone one in a navel uniform," Will said, thinking of James Norrington. He still hadn't forgotten about the kiss that Alex had told him about.

Letting go of the wheel, Barbossa walked over to the younger man and stood before him. Will didn't like the fact that he was sitting; so he stood to face the older pirate. Barbossa then looked over to Alex. Her back was to them and she was looking out over the sea. He then looked back to Will, who was staring at Alex as well.

"Of what I have seen, Mr. Turner, it appears you have made a choice. However, I don't think it's the choice you thought you would make. You wanted to make the honest choice. But it looks as if your heart has already decided on the one woman who would keep you on your toes. Sparrow women tend to do that."

Looking away from Barbossa, Will sat back down and the older man sat beside him. As they both sat in silence, and with the darkness surrounding the ship, Will looked to Barbossa. A question had been plaguing him.

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Alex's mother. Anna."

Furrowing his eyebrows, and attempting to contain his feelings, Barbossa said, "Why are you asking me about that wench?"

"Because I know you had feelings for her. If you love someone, and they don't love you back, you tend to be ungrateful to them. Alex informed me of that. You hated Jack. After the mutiny, why didn't you act on your feelings towards her?"

"Well, there's where you are wrong. I did act on them. Many times in fact. When Alex was younger, she hated the fact that I wanted to be with her mother. Anna, however, was faithful to Jack. Body and soul. She didn't want anything to do with the man that had left her daughter fatherless and left her without a husband. Anna was fiery and passionate about Jack and she belonged to him until her death."

"How did she die?"

"Alex didn't tell you?"

"No," Will replied.

"I killed her. More out of my own jealousy than anger."

Barbossa then stood and began to walk away from Will. The younger man, shocked by what he had heard, watched as Barbossa turned and looked back to Alex. The young girl hadn't moved from her perch. The blanket was still wrapped around her thin form and she was back in her basic pirate clothing. A red shirt, black lace up vest, tight black breeches, black boots, and a belt with her sword, gun, and random trinkets hanging from the loops. Turning away from Alex, Barbossa looked back to Will.

"Alex does deserve better. Looks to me that she thinks you're the better man rather than a navel officer. She's made her choice. What's yours?"

The older pirate then turned and walked away. Leaving Will to ponder over his words. He had a long time and into the night, Will sat against the hull of the ship and looked back and forth between Liz and Alex. The two girls had managed small conversation but now Liz was eating with the rest of the crew, while Alex was back at her perch at the front of the ship. Swallowing down nerves, Will stood from his spot and slowly walked to Alex. She was looking out over the dark sea and at how the sky was reflected.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

Alex stiffened before she turned back to Will. Smiling faintly, she said, "Once we rescue my father, everything will be fine."

"When we rescue Jack."

Hurt by his tone, Alex turned to him and fiddled with her sparrow necklace. Knowing she would have to look up at him eventually, Alex looked up at Will but noticed Liz staring intently at the two of them. Will noticed her eyes were elsewhere, so he turned around to see what she was looking at. Liz looked away quickly, a faint smirk on her lips. For some reason, Liz felt at peace with the fact that her fiancé and her friend could end up together. However, Alex and Will had no idea of what she had done to Jack. She knew it would likely be the final thing to push them together.

As Liz engaged in conversation with Gibbs, Will looked away from her and back to Alex. He was startled at her appearance. She had a lone tear running down her face and Will began to take notice of how tired and thin she looked. He knew that Alex was slowly breaking down. If they didn't find Jack soon, Will knew, as well as the crew, that they would loose her.

"You shouldn't be talking to me. I don't want to upset her anymore. She's all I have left and I won't lose a friend because of my feelings for you."

With that, Alex quickly pushed past him and walked over to the rest of the crew. Will shook his head in frustration and stood in his place for a few minutes. Suddenly, he saw what looked to be the water's edge approaching the ship. Knowing he had to alert the crew, he turned back to tell Barbossa. However, Will was shocked to see Tia Dalma standing before him; her eyes were watery and she was fingering her necklace.

"For what we want most, there's a cost must be paid in the end."

Ignoring Tia Dalma, Will rushed past her and ran quickly over to Barbossa.

"Barbossa! Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now."

"Lost," Liz said.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs yelled.

"Aye," Barbossa muttered.

Turning back to the crew, Will took action. "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

Alex immediately stood from her spot and ran over to secure a line. As she busied herself with the task, her eyes were adverted to a horrible sight. There, in front of the ship, was a giant waterfall leading down to world's end. The fall would likely kill them all. Anger surged up in the young woman, before she turned and ran back to Barbossa. Grabbing his arm, Alex lashed out at the Captain.

"You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear," Barbossa said, grabbing her chin.

Alex scowled and yanked her face from his grasp before turning back to Liz. She ran over to her good friend to help her tie up a line before she began to take notice of the entire crew beginning to grab onto something sturdy. Turning to Liz, Alex said, "Grab onto something and don't let go!"

Liz nodded before she ran from Alex's side and over to one of the ropes. Alex watched as Liz grabbed onto it tightly and secured her body. Alex then ran over to grab onto something sturdy but was knocked off balance by the ship beginning to decline down the waterfall. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to their body. Looking up, Alex saw that it was Will. He didn't look down at her; instead he grabbed onto something and held Alex securely in his arms. Alex grabbed a hold of the piece of wood and looked down at the crew.

"Hold on," Will yelled to the crew.

Alex and Liz caught eyes for a moment and fear was eched out across both of their features. As the ship began to finally fall over the side, the crew's screams, and Barbossa's laugh, echoed over the ship as it plummeted into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well...not really. Since, by now, we've all seen the movie and know that they indeed survive. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far. It really makes a writer's day. Special thanks to ****Crimson Spartan** **for giving me the link for the script. Much love.**

**Leave a review if you would like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Which we all know by now. **

**Wlecome to the 4th chapter. And OMG there is angst. I love angst. Angst all around! Between Liz/Will, Alex/Will, ect.**

**Oh, and Jack is finally back. YAY! Father/Daughter reunion. Gotta love the two Sparrow's back together. **

* * *

Breaking to the surface, Alex took a long gasp of air. Breathing deeply, and coughing up sea water, she saw that the rest of the crew had surfaced. Liz was already on her way to the shore and Barbossa was already there. Everyone else was swimming towards shore, where hills of sand were the only thing in sight. Coughing up the last of the sea water, Alex willed her legs to move towards land. A few minutes later, she finally made it to the shore. Walking up the soggy sand, Alex looked around franticly for any sign of her father.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Gibbs muttered.

"I don't see my father. I don't see anyone."

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took," Barbossa yelled out.

"It doesn't matter. We're trapped here by your doing. No different from Jack," Will said.

Scanning the horizon for any sign of her father, Alex noticed something crawling towards her feet. It was a crab. Shrieking, she jumped away from its pinchers and towards Tia Dalma. The voodoo woman was petting one of the crabs affectionately.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia said, smiling.

Looking back up towards the sandy plains, Alex's eyes widened at the sight of The Black Pearl approaching the beach. On top of the mast, in all his glory, stood her father. A smile broke out over her face and she noticed Will standing next to her. Barbossa stood behind the both of them, a smirk upon his face at seeing Jack ride in on the Pearl. Alex looked up at Will and said, "Now we can start talking."

Will smiled before he looked towards the left of Alex. His smile immediately left his face and turned into a look of anger. Wondering at what he was staring at, she turned her head to look. There stood Liz, a huge smile across her features, but it soon turned into a frown. She then looked towards Alex and Will, a guilty look written across her face. Not having time to ask what was wrong with Liz, Alex turned her attention back to her father. He was walking towards the crew and they were running towards him. Alex decided to hang back and wait to see him.

"Are you coming," Will asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to wait. I wanted to be the last person he lays eyes on. At the moment, it seems my place will be taken by Liz."

"Why does she look so guilty? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"She won't tell me. I have a feeling it has to do with my father," Alex muttered, pushing past Will.

As she stood near the end of the line, she watched her father comically talk the crew. At the moment, he had stopped in front of Will and was saying something about damsels in distress. Feeling warmth at her side, Alex looked up to see Liz standing next to her.

"Can you believe it's him," Alex whispered.

"Yes. I didn't think he survived the Kraken."

Alex smiled at her friend as the two girls turned their attention back to the conversation.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here," Jack said, waving his arms about.

"Father," Alex said, slipping out. "This is real. We're all here."

Jack's expression immediately went from absolute confusion to shock. He stood for a moment before walking quickly to his daughter and wrapping his arms around her. Feeling tears come to her eyes, Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her father. The rest of the crew watched in silence at the reunion between father and daughter. Letting go of Alex, Jack said, "About time you and your lot showed up. You really are a Sparrow."

"We've come to rescue you," Liz piped up.

Turning away from Alex, Jack's eyes went dark at the sight of his charming murderess. On the one hand, he was completely full of hate towards her. On the other, he admired her for finally becoming a pirate. A lovely one at that.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Alex rolled her eyes. Jack then turned and began to walk past the crew. As he passed Barbossa, the older pirate said, "I see my ship. Right there."

Barbossa was pointing to the Black Pearl. Jack squinted into the distance and said, "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman," Will said, coming up beside Jack.

"He's taking over the seas," Liz added.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia said.

Looking around in bewilderment, Jack said, "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

He then began to walk across the sand towards God knows where. The crew quickly followed their Captain as Gibbs said, "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will added.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Suddenly it clicked in Alex's mind. Liz had been behind the whole murder of her father. That was the reason she had been distant and why she had been crying when she was the last one to come off the Pearl. Turning back to look at her friend, Alex narrowed her eyes at Liz. Will also turned towards her, his face full of surprise and hurt.

Jack noticed the way his daughter had rounded on her good friend. He smiled at the irony and said, "Oh, she's not told you has she, Alex? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

"I'm sure," Alex muttered.

Jack smiled before he turned to Tia Dalma and said, "As for you…"

Tia smiled slightly before she said, "Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time."

Alex mocked puking as her father smiled slightly and said, "Fair enough. You're in."

He then began to walk down the line and pointed to the people he wanted on his crew.

"Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Alex, you're in since you're blood."

Jack then found himself face to face with an Asian man. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship," Jack said, pointing to the Pearl.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang replied.

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

As the crew scurried off to the Pearl, Jack looked down at his compass which was spinning wildly. For a moment it stopped and pointed in the direction of Elizabeth. Looking up to meet her eyes, Jack saw the glare Alex sent Liz. Turning away from the sight, Jack shook the compass and it began to spin in various directions again. Knowing that her father had no idea what he was to do, Alex nudged Barbossa slightly. The older man turned back to her and said, "The charts?"

Alex nodded.

"Jack, which way ya goin', Jack," Barbossa called out.

Rolling her eyes at Barbossa's tone, Alex turned around and began to walk towards the ship. Will watched her go and noticed the hostile tension in her walk. Turning to Liz, he caught her eye and nodded towards Alex. Noticing her retreating back, Liz ran over to her and grabbed her arm. Resisting the urge to pull out her sword on Liz, Alex turned and said, "What?"

"Let me explain why I did it."

"What's to explain, Elizabeth? You killed my father and lied to me and to Will."

"But, if you'd only let me explain…"

"Explain later and after you've spoken to Will. For right now, we have work to do. Like getting out of this Godforsaken place."

Yanking her arm from Liz's grasp, Alex continued her walk towards the ship. Liz stood a few moments and fiddled with the hem on her sleeve. Barbossa, Will and the remaining crew walked past her silently, leaving her alone with Jack. Swallowing down her dread, Liz turned to the man she had murdered. Jack looked at her with a smirk upon his face, before he walked towards her. He didn't stop when he reached her; he simply said, "You've single-handedly lost a fiancé and a friend's trust. All in one day. Nice work, love."

He then continued walking towards the ship, with Liz trailing behind him. Thinking about the mess she had gotten herself into. Once the crew was on board, the Pearl set off into the sea. Things were back to normal; except for the fact that Barbossa and Jack couldn't decide who should be running the ship. Alex preferred to stay out of it, so she went down below deck. However, she did not expect the scene that played out before her. Liz was sitting on the bottom stairs and Will was standing beside her.

"You left Jack to the Kraken."

"He's rescued now. It's done with and Alex hates me."

"She has good reason to."

"Will, I had no choice," Liz said, standing.

"You chose not to tell me. Or her," Will said quietly.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear or Alex's."

Will turned back to her and slowly, began to advance on Liz. "But we did bear it, didn't we? I just didn't know what it was. I think..."

"You think I love him, don't you," Liz said quietly.

"Do you?"

"Yes," Liz said in a small voice.

"Since we're in the mood for confessing, I might as well tell you. I love her. I love Alex."

Turning away from Will, Liz attempted to leave. Suddenly, she was forcefully grabbed by Will and he her pushed up against one of the beams. Alex finally decided to make her presence known. Walking fully down the stairs, she stood and waited to see what was going to happen. Neither of them took any notice of her.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?

"You can't. You can't trust Alex, either. She's a pirate. Just like me."

She then pushed away from Will and turned back to the stairs. Finally, the couple noticed Alex standing on the bottom step. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at Will with a look of disbelief on her face.

"He loves you," Liz said.

She then pushed past her friend and ran up to the deck. When she was finally gone, Will turned to Alex and said, "I suppose you heard all of that."

"I heard everything. But I believe you only said that you loved me to make her jealous. Good job, Will. She finally admitted her feelings for my father and now I'm angry at you for lying about loving me. I'll have you know, that while you don't return my feelings, maybe someone who really loves me will!"

Turning away from him in anger, Alex ran back up the stairs and up onto the deck, leaving Will down below decks. His anger got the best of him and in frustration, Will punched the wooden beam with all his fury. Why couldn't the silly girl get it through her head?

He loved her.

* * *

**Oh, Alex is in a pissy mood, yes? I must say, there are times when I really think Will is a dumbass. Other times, I love him. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave me a review. If you would like. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I became very busy this past week and my graduation is approaching fast. Teachers find pilling work on to be fun and educational. How about now. **

**Anyway, in this chapter nothing really out of the ordinary. Except for what Alex plans to do. **

**grins You'll see. **

* * *

Later that night, Alex found herself sitting near the back of the ship. For the second time on the journey, she was staring out into space. She had not spoken to Will or Liz since that afternoon. Will tried to talk to her but every time he would say one word, Alex would scowl at him and walk away. Liz had done the smart thing and stayed away from Alex. The rest of the crew sensed the tension all day but didn't say anything about it. Jack was the only one brave enough to speak to her.

"Lost in your thoughts?"

Startled by the voice, Alex looked up and smiled when she caught eyes with her father. It felt wonderful to have him back. Jack took a seat next to his daughter and said, "What's wrong with you and Lizzie?"

"Stupid question, father."

"Sorry, love."

"It's alright," Alex said.

The two of them sat in silence. Suddenly, Will walked past the both of them and over to the side of the ship. As she watched him pass, Alex covered her face with her hands and sighed. She tried to fight the feelings inside but found it wasn't working. Jack noticed his daughter's actions when Turner had walked past them.

"You're in love with the whelp."

"What," Alex yelped.

"Don't play dumb. I know that look anywhere. It's the same look your mother used to give me when she was ready to clock me."

"I'm sure she had good reason to want to clock you."

"I did need it from time to time."

Alex smiled slightly and said, "I miss her. I don't even remember her."

"She loved you very much. You were her pride and joy."

"I know. It's just hard when you wish you had a mother to talk to."

"You can't talk to me? I did contribute to you being here," Jack joked.

Alex giggled before she stood from her spot and helped her father up. Suddenly, Gibbs walked past them loading a gun with powder. Jack watched in confusion as his first mate aimed at something in the water. Will came up beside Gibbs and stopped him from shooting. They spoke to each other quietly as Tia Dalma came up beside them with Ragetti and Pintel.

"What's going on," Alex said.

Jack didn't answer and the two of them made their way over to the side of the ship. Down in the water, hundreds of boats were floating past the ship and each one contained someone. From children to old men, Alex had a funny feeling all these people were dead and on their way to the afterlife. The whole crew had gathered along the side of the ship to look down at the dead souls making their way past the ship. Liz came up beside Alex and said, "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!"

"Elizabeth, we're not back," Jack said quietly.

Liz looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Feeling a stab of sadness in her gut, Alex feared the worst. Governor Swann, the man who had taken her in, was dead. He was sitting in a boat and his skin was pale white and his eyes had rings around them. The older man looked up the ship and recognized Elizabeth and Alex. Alex reached for Liz's hand but her friend pulled away.

"Father!"

"Elizabeth? Alexandra? Are you both dead?"

"No."

"I think I am."

Liz shook her head franticly. Alex felt her eyes brimming with tears. Slowly, she followed Liz as she yelled out, "No, you can't be."

"There was this chest, you see. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard," Liz yelled.

"And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!"

Marty quickly grabbed a line before Liz ran to him and ripped the rope from his hands. She quickly threw it over and stood on one of the cannons. It landed in Governor Swann's boat but he made no move to grab it.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you both."

.  
"Father, the line, take the line!"

The line slipped out of his boat and he continued to drift past the Pearl. Liz's mouth dropped open and she ran towards the back of the Pearl. Liz was shaking and crying hysterically.

" She must not leave the ship," Tia Dalma screamed.

Taking action, Alex sprinted up the stairs and said, "Elizabeth! Stop!"

The rest of the crew followed, while Jack and Barbossa stayed behind. Jack watched his daughter sprint up the stairs and throw her arms around Liz. She was trying to pull her back from jumping.

"Father, come back with us!"

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

"Please! I won't leave you!"

Liz was trying to fight Alex's strong grip but after a moment, she finally collapsed into Alex's arms. Alex held her friend tightly and rubbed her back to comfort Liz. She knew exactly how Liz felt and Alex knew the pain she was experiencing. All her thoughts of anger left her as she broke down crying along with Liz. Down on the main deck, Barbossa and Jack continued to watch from a distance. Watching his daughter comfort Liz caused a question to come to Jack's mind.

"How was she? While I was gone?"

"Exactly like Anna. She cried, raged, didn't eat, didn't sleep. We almost lost her, Jack."

The older pirate walked from Jack's side and up to where the crew had gathered. After a moment of watching, Jack slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs and watched as Alex came down the stairs, with Liz in her arms. The blonde was crying hysterically and clinging to Alex. As his daughter escorted Liz down below decks, Will came up to Jack and without looking directly at Tia Dalma, asked, "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head sadly and said, "Him at peace."

The night was long for Alex. She stayed with Liz all night until she fell asleep in her hammock. Silent tears rolled down her face all throughout the night and Alex knew there was nothing she could do but be there for Liz. Just as Liz had tried to be there for her when her father was sent to Davy Jones Locker. When morning finally came, Alex rose from the floor and wandered up to the deck. The crew looked exhausted. Most of them were asleep on the deck with their canteens in hand. Shaking her head, Alex slowly walked over to her father, who was playing with the charts.

"Having fun?"

"Why are these things never clear," Jack muttered.

Brushing her wind blown hair from her face, Alex noticed Liz come up from below and walk to the stairs so she could sit. Jack watched her silently before he looked to his daughter and said, "I could never betray your mother."

"Excuse me," Alex said.

"Trifle but I know of Lizzie's girlish crush on me. I know you would never approve or be truly happy with it."

"It wouldn't matter to me. I just want you to be happy."

"I know, love. Truth is, I only ever loved one woman and she died years ago."

Alex but her lip and sighed. She knew how much her father missed her mother and Alex wanted nothing more than to see her mother again. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and she trained her eyes on Tia Dalma. The voodoo woman looked over at her and smiled a knowing smile. Like she knew what Alex was thinking internally.

"Maybe there's some way I could bring her back," Alex whispered.

"What," Jack said.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just keep trying father."

She then stood from her spot and walked over to Liz, who was sitting quietly on the stairs. Taking a seat next to her, Alex said, "Are you alright?"

"Is this how it feels?"

"What?"

"Completely feeling alone?"

"I don't know. It's different for everyone, I think."

"I miss him," Liz whispered.

"I know. I do too. He took me in when he could have put me in the care of someone else."

"I begged him to let you stay with us. I always wanted a sister," Liz smiled.

"I just remember all the whispers we acquired. Governor Swann's love child, remember?"

Liz smiled slightly before her face fell into a frown. Looking to Alex, she said, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I just wanted all of us to be safe and I knew it wanted Jack."

"It's alright. He's back now and I'm no longer sulking."

"This must be karma for me then."

Unable to respond, Alex placed Liz's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. The two women finally had something in common. It seemed the death of Governor Swann had bonded them once again. No matter how horrible an event it was.

"I'm going to bring her back," Alex suddenly said.

"Who?"

"My mother."

"What? How?"

"Tia Dalma. She brought Barbossa back so why not my mother?"

Liz opened her mouth to reply but her attention was diverted by Jack. He was running across the deck, muttering to himself. Will, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew followed him as he continued to run from one side to another.

"What is he doing now," Alex said.

The two women stood and ran over to where the rest of the crew was.

"What is it," Liz asked.

Jack made a noise before he ran to the other side. The crew followed him and Alex said, "Why are we rocking the ship?"

"Aye, he's onto it," Barbossa said.

The crew continued to run back and forth along the Pearl's deck. Alex and Liz were panting by the time the ship finally began to rise into the air. When it did, everyone grabbed onto the wooden side and clung on for dear life. As it began to tip over, the crew's feet dangled over and screams erupted from everyone's mouth. Looking to her father, Alex said, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Positive. Now up is down," Jack said.

With that, the ship finally sank down under the water. Alex took a deep breath before she was engulfed by the cold sea water.

* * *

**So, it seems Alex is going to try and raise her mother from the dead. Will it work? This is the POTC universe. Anything can happen so you'll see soon. **

**Leave a review. If you want. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own Alex. I'm poor and have to pay for college classes. Damn it all. **

**Sorry about the long wait you guys. This had been sitting on my computer for a week but now I finally uploaded. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

The cold water enveloped Alex like a glove

The cold water enveloped Alex like a glove. A very tight glove and she had begun to feel faint from the cold. Panicking, Alex snapped her eyes open under the water. The salt stung a bit but over the past year, Alex's eyes had adjusted to it and she could see clearly. Looking over to Will and Liz, her eyes widened when she saw Will let go of the ship and begin to sink down. Risking all logic, Alex let go of the ship and swam towards Will. Liz tried to grab them both but was unsuccessful.

Jack looked at his daughter letting go of the ship and in an act of desperation, he grabbed her boot when she began to swim down to Will and stopped her. She looked up at him in anger but Jack ignored it and pulled her back up to the ship, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was all he had left and would be damned if he lost her to the sea like he had lost Anna. As the crew waited with held breath under the water, a bright light suddenly came from under them. Jack looked down and cocked his head. Alex saw the light as well and a moment later, the ship and its crew shot up from under the water.

Alex landed in a heap next to Liz and both girls coughed up a mouthful of water. The crew sputtered everywhere and on the end of the deck, Will stood on shaky legs and surveyed the crew. Everyone had survived and he smiled when he saw Alex stand up and embrace her father briefly. Liz stood and quietly walked over to the side of the ship and said, "It's the sunrise."

Alex smiled at the image of the rising sun as Barbossa pushed past her to scan the sea. Suddenly he turned and pointed his gun at Jack. Jack, Liz, Will, and Alex responded by pulling their guns on each other. Will had pointed his gun in the direction of Alex and she scowled at him. Then again, her gun was pointing to her father so she couldn't really judge. Then Barbossa began to laugh out of the blue and he lowered his gun. The rest of the pirates also began to laugh and Alex turned to Will and gave him a small smile.

"Alright then," Barbossa yelled, holding his gun up once again. "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack retorted.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and we are pirates," Alex said, pointing her gun to Barbossa while keeping her other on Liz.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you," Barbossa said, coming up to Jack's face.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that."

Jack then pulled the trigger on the gun. But nothing happened. One by one each member began to shoot off their guns but found, they were of no use.

"Wet powder," Gibbs remarked.

Barbossa scowled before walking away from Jack and walking past Pintel and Ragetti.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs," Pintel shouted.

Ragetti then hit him on the head with his pistol.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Effective, though."

As Will and Jack walked over to where Barbossa had the charts set out, Alex and Liz stayed behind to look at the sunset. Tia Dalma had stayed behind as well and she came up behind the women and said, "I know what lurks in your heart, child."

"What," Alex said.

"Your mother. You want to bring her back. And you want my help in the matter."

"And you'll help me bring her back," Alex whispered.

"In return, you must help me. To be freed."

"And how on Earth do you propose I do that, Calypso."

Liz shot her a look but Alex ignored it. She had known for some time who Tia Dalma really was. She had just never said her suspicions out loud.

"How do you propose to bring back someone who has no body? Barbossa was brought back because he had a body. How do you presume I resurrect your mother?"

"I know you can. You are the Goddess of the Sea. Her body is at the bottom of the sea, is it not?"

"Indeed it is child. But if I bring her back, you must use it."

"Use what," Alex questioned.

"Your gift. Your mother had it and so do you."

"Of?"

"Magic, child. Witchcraft. You are more powerful then you give yourself credit for. And only your gift can free me."

"I thought you needed all the nine pieces of eight. Why me?"

"Only the power of a natural born witch can use her power to free me. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Tia Dalma then turned and walked over to where the rest of the crew was. Alex stood frozen to her spot as she soaked in everything she had just heard. Liz was just in as much shock as Alex and both stood quietly until the crew broke apart and walked past them.

"Where are you going," Alex said.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later," Will retorted.

Jack turned back to Barbossa and said, "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

" Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will said.

Alex, Liz, Jack, and Barbossa shot him glares of steel. Will rolled his eyes and said, "Temporarily."

"Done," Barbossa said.

He then sauntered off towards the boats and the crew began to get ready to leave the Pearl.

"Do you want me to go," Alex said.

"No, love. You stay here with the Pearl," Jack said.

Jack then turned and walked over to accompany Barbossa. Alex watched them disembark and once they did she turned to Will and said, "Come with me."

She then brushed past him and down the stairs below decks. Will followed her, just as confused as Liz, who shrugged her shoulders and went over to wait with Gibbs. Down below decks, Alex decided to let Will in her plan and what Tia Dalma had told her. Will listened intently, surprised and shocked at what she told him.

"So, you're a witch, Tia Dalma is really Calypso, and you want to bring your mother back from the dead."

"Yes."

"Did you swallow too much sea water?"

Frustrated, Alex brushed past Will and leaned up against the wooden beam. "I need to bring her back, Will. My father is miserable without her, I know it. And without Calypso, I can't. I promised to free her."

"What about Liz," Will questioned.

"He doesn't see it going anywhere. I think she was more into him than he was to her. She really would be better off with James."

"What about you and him?"

"It was nothing, Will. It was just a silly crush. Besides, he's probably not dirty and scruffy anymore. All polished up again, I expect. He really is a pirate, deep down, though."

"If he was a pirate, would you be with him?"

"No. There's only one man who I would be with. He just doesn't get it."

Will smirked and moved closer to her. Much like he had when he was fighting with Liz down below decks. Alex gazed up into his brown eyes and said, "Stop."

Suddenly, movement up above their heads startled them. Alex took out her sword and moved away from Will, towards the stairs. Liz peered down at her and said, "We've got company in the form of Sao Feng."

As Alex made a move to go up, Will pushed her up against the beam and pressed his lips against hers. Wrapping her free arm around his neck, Alex pressed her body against his as Will held hers upright. The moment didn't last long, as Sao's men came down upon them and dragged them apart. They clasped Alex in chains and dragged her up onto the decks where the rest of the crew was. Including her father and Barbossa.

"Oh bloody hell," Jack said.

"What's going on," Alex screamed.

Will came from behind her and said, "Release the girls. They are not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that," Barbossa said.

Sao Feng smiled and said, "You heard Captain Turner. Release them."

"Captain Turner," Jack questioned.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs said.

" I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

As soon as Alex and Liz were freed from the chains, Liz walked over to Will and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear."

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raised their hands. Alex shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'I'm family.'

"I'm standing over there with them."

Before her father could, Sao Feng grabbed Jack by the shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out."

Alex watched in horror as Beckett's ship approached and her father was pushed on board. As Jack walked onto Beckett's ship, Mercer walked onto the Pearl with more men.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng retorted.

"Company ship, company crew."

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine," Will said.

"And so it was."

He then nodded and one of the crewmen punched Will in the stomach and dragged him off.

Sao Feng then turned to Mercer and said, "Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?"

Sao snarled at the man as he walked off the deck with his men following.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have," Sao questioned.

"We have Calypso," Barbossa said with a flourish.

"Calypso! An old legend."

Barbossa glanced back and caught Alex's eye. She looked at him, confused, until it finally clicked. Barbossa smiled before he turned back to Sao and said, "No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court."

"What are you proposing, Captain," Sao said, turning to Liz and Alex.

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girls."

"What," Liz and Alex said.

"Alex and Elizabeth are not part of any bargain," Will said.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said.

"It was not a question," Sao replied.

"Done," Liz said.

"What? Not done," Will replied.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done," Alex retorted.

"Alexandra! They're pirates," Will said, trying to reason.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," Alex said before she shoved Will.

"So we have an accord," Barbossa said.

"Yes," Liz said.

"Fine," Sao said.

He then snapped his fingers and men rushed Alex and Liz. Will tried to move forward but he was held back by Gibbs and Barbossa. His struggling was no use as the two girls were pushed on board Sao Fengs ship and then they disembarked. Will was finally let go and he ran towards the end of the ship to see Alex and Liz being pushed up into Sao's cabin.

* * *

A few hours went by and there was still no sign of rescue. Alex and Liz had been cooped up inside Sao's cabin all day. Liz had been dressed up in a ceremonial outfit complete with beading and a headdress, as Sao Feng was under suspicion that Liz was Calypso and Alex was the one who would set her free. For her part, Alex was dressed in a strange voodoo outfit. In a black corset, a full skirt, her sparrow necklace around her neck, her trusty black boots under the skirt (she refused to get rid of them), full eye makeup, and her dark curls in an elaborate hairstyle atop her head, anyone logical person would interpret that she was, indeed, a witch.

"I look like a Tortuga whore," Alex said.

"I look like a bloody ornament," Liz retorted.

Suddenly hands clapped behind them and Sao Feng entered, speaking in Chinese. Alex had no idea what he was saying but she shrunk back against the beam, as Sao stopped in front of them.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free with the help of this witch. Calypso."

"Excuse me," Liz said.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who," Liz said.

Sao turned and Liz gave him a seductive smile.

"You confirm it," Sao whispered.

"Confirm what? You've told her nothing," Alex said.

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..."

"To me," Liz finished.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are."

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Alex said.

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

Liz smiled and stepped forward. "And if I should choose not?"

A look of lust overcame Sao and he said, "Then I will take your fury!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sao Feng grabbed Liz and kisses her fiercely.

"Stop it," Alex screamed, pushing Sao away from her friend.

Sao Feng glared at Alex but before he could make a move, a cannon burst through the side, shoving the Chinese captain against the wall, a piece of wood embedded in his heart.

"Sao Feng," Liz whispered.

Sao beckoned them over, whispering, "Here...please. With all nine pieces of eight, she will be free. Take it!"

He then shoved his piece of eight into Liz's hand. "You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

"Me?"

"Forgive me, Calypso."

Sao Feng's eyes then widened and went lifeless.

"What did he tell you," Tai Huang said.

Liz stood from the ground and said, "He made me captain."

More cannon fire sounded and Alex placed her hand over Sao Feng's eyes. She slid them closed and stood from the ground. Her hair had fallen from the updo and was cascading down in back.

"We have to go," Alex said.

The two girls then ran out of the cabin, following Tai Huang, and out into the dark night. As they made their way down the stairs, all three were grabbed from behind by three navy soldiers. Cursing in anger, Alex turned to her two companions.

"You are not my captain," Tai Huang said, turning to Liz.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up," Alex retorted.

"Alexandra? Elizabeth?"

Alex froze and looked down towards the bottom of the stairs. There, in full brocaded uniform, stood Admiral James Norrington, a look of disbelief on his face. Liz's eyes widened at the sight of her old fiancé and her heart began to pound wildly. They were saved, or so it seemed.

"James," Alex whispered.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Leave a review if you wish. **

**SO, Norry's back in the story. Not at a good time for Alex, since she's not in pirate garb. More like Tortuge garb. BTW, I hope none of you mind but I changed who Alex is based off of. Instead of Sophia Bush, it's now Natalie Dormer from The Tudors. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Alex and possibly another character.**

**This is going to be short and sweet, you guys. I have to go eat something b/c I didn't really eat after my Prom last night so I am starving. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a tad short. **

* * *

"James," Liz stuttered

Breaking away from the guards holding her back, Liz stumbled down the stairs and into James' arms. Alex watched the scene from up above and a pain shot through her chest; but she shook it off. Alex only felt that way because of how much she missed Will. Cocking her head to the side, Alex slowly descended down the stairs and walked over to Liz and James. He hadn't made eye contact with her, yet.

"Thank God, you're alive. Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe," James said, letting go of Liz.

"My father's dead," Liz replied.

"No, that can't be true. He returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that," Alex said, stepping into James' view.

He looked her up and down shortly, a shocked expression on his face. He noticed her green eyes were more sunken in than the last time he saw her. James turned back to Liz and saw that she looked the same. A strange feeling to protect her coursed through him. The same feeling he had felt when he had left Alex almost a month ago. Cursing the fact that the pirate could not leave his mind, he focused his attention on the other men.

"Who among you do you name as Captain," a voice said.

Alex turned to the side and almost retched. There was Davy Jones and looking more horrible than he already did. For a moment, Alex almost felt sorry for him. Suddenly, Tai Huang pointed to Liz and said, "Captain? Her!"

Davy Jones turned to the two girls but his hard eyes focused in on Alex. She turned away from him and gazed out over the dark sea. Liz inwardly cursed as Davy Jones' eyes rested on her when Alex looked away.

"Captain," Davy Jones questioned.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain and her first mate shall have my quarters," James suddenly said.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew," Liz said, coldly.

As she turned to walk away, James grabbed Liz's arm and said, "Elizabeth, I swear I did not know."

"Know what? Which side you chose," Alex said angrily.

Grabbing her friend's arm, Alex pulled her to their crew and gave James and sinister smile. He looked at the two of them, hurt etched out across his features. "Well now you do."

Before James had a chance to say anything more, Davy Jones' crew grabbed the girls and their men, escorting them down to the Flying Dutchman's brig. As they were roughly pushed inside, Alex turned back to the metal bars and peered through them. The man she was looking for had to be down here somewhere. Turning to the first crew member she saw, she said, "Bootstrap?"

The crew member turned to her and smiled. He then unleashed an evil laugh that echoed along the corridor. Alex sighed and turned to the next crew member. She fought the urge to gag at his fish like features and spoke.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

The crew member just ignored her and kept walking along. Alex slumped against the grimy bars, defeated. Suddenly, Liz came to her side, a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!"

Turning towards the wall, Alex's eyes widened as a figure emerged and said, "Bootstrap. You know my name?"

Smiling, Alex slowly walked over to her Godfather and said, "Yes, I know your son. Will Turner."

Bootstrap studied her for a moment before he laughed. He then stood from the wall and walked over to her. Shrinking back against the wooden beam, Alex watched as he stopped in front of her. A large smile graced the older man's features.

"William! He made it, he's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. Godspoons! He's on his way."

"Yes, Will is alive. And he wants to help you," Alex said.

Bootstrap studied her for a moment before his smile faded. He recognized the bright green eyes and the chocolate brown hair. He slumped against the wooden beam and said, "He can't help me, he won't come."

"But you're his father," Alex said.

Bootstrap suddenly pointed at her, his eyes wild. "I know you, he spoke of you. He can't come because of you."

Alex furrowed her brows. She didn't understand why Will couldn't save his father because of her. Had she done something wrong?

"Me?"

"You're Alexandra. Jack and Anna's child."

"Yes, I'm Alexandra."

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you," Bootstrap said, holding Alex's hand.

Alex nodded, numbly. In all the tales she had heard of the sea, not one of them mentioned what would happen if Davy Jones was killed. She finally knew what would happen to Will if he killed the Captain. His single act would part them forever.

"I see."

"He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. It's too late. I'm already a part of the ship."

Bootstrap then turned and walked back his place in the wall, slumping against it. Alex blinked back tears and turned to Liz. Her friend had tears running down her face and she was sniffling slightly. Turning back to Bootstrap, Alex walked forward and slowly grabbed his hand.

"Bootstrap..."

Bootstrap snapped to life and looked up at Alex, a confused expression oh his face. As if he had never encountered her before. "You know my name."

"Yes, I know your son," Alex said.

"William! He's coming, wait and see, he promised."

Backing away from Bootstrap, Alex retreated to the far end of the cell and set on a pile of crates. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she felt salty tears begin to run down her face. Sniffing and wiping them away, she leaned her head back against the bars and shut her eyes. A few minutes passed and suddenly a banging on the cage woke her suddenly. Snapping her eyes open, she was shocked to see James, keys in one hand and his other holding Liz's hand.

"You and Alex have to trust me. I'm going to get you both out of here."

"Alive, I'm hoping," Liz hissed.

She then turned back to her crew and stood in front of them. Alex hopped off the boxes and came to stand next to her. She watched as James unlocked the door and peered inside at them.

"Come with me."

The crew and the two women gave him a bemused expression.

"Quickly!"

Liz turned to her crew and nodded. The men obeyed their Captain and hurried out past James. Liz followed them, with a curt nod to James. He watched her go before he turned back to Alex. She slowly walked to him and leaned up against the bars.

"What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side."

Alex smiled and the two of them hurried out of the room and up the stairs. What they didn't see was Bootstrap peering out from the gate, watching Alex leave. He followed them quietly. Up below decks, Liz, Alex, and their crew were sneaking along the edge of the ship and to the back, where James was waiting. One by one the crew slid across the dark ocean, on a rope leading to their ship.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them," James said.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Liz said, stopping in front of him.

James turned to her and said, "I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins against Alex."

Alex blinked a couple times. Had she just heard an apology for everything he had done? Grabbing James' hand, she said, "Then come with us. James, come with me."

James stared at her for a moment before he glanced up and saw Bootstrap.

"Who goes there?"

James grabbed Alex and Liz and pushed them both behind him. Alex squirmed from behind his back and up onto the top of the ship. Wrapping her legs around the rope she turned back to Liz.

"Let's go!"

"Go with Alex. I will follow," James said.

"You're lying," Liz said.

Alex watched as James turned to Liz and said something quietly to her. Then, he leaned to Liz and kissed her. Alex snorted into her hand. She knew that he still had feelings for her. He then looked back to Alex and said, "I'm coming with you both. Let's go."

Alex nodded and began her descent across the ocean. James and Liz followed closely behind her and they reached the other ship without any intrusion from Bootstrap. Once onboard, Liz was whisked away to be changed into Captains clothing and Alex and James remained up on deck. The men came up to them both, and handed them two sets of clothing. Alex smiled when she saw it was identical to what she usually wore. She looked over to James, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"You might want to get rid of the wig. Probably going to have to grow out your hair and beard, too."

James looked down at her and said, "Will you ever forgive me."

"I already did. Besides, looks like you and Liz might end up the happy couple."

"What about your father and her?"

"My father only loves one woman. She died a long time ago but I have a feeling she'll come back, someday."

"Your mother?"

Alex nodded and said, "Will thinks I'm crazy to bring her back. But I know I can. Tia Dalma, the voodoo woman we are traveling with, informed me that I have powers. Witchcraft, if you will."

James listened to her plan in silence as the two of them dressed in their pirate garb. When she finished dressing and telling her plan, James came out from behind the wooden pillar and said, "How much rum did you drink before thinking of this?"

"Same could be said for your outfit," Alex retorted.

James looked down at his out fit and scowled. He was dressed in something similar to what he wore back before he became an Admiral. When he was living in Tortuga, drunk and off his rocker. He looked up to meet Alex's smiling face and he said, "I don't smell."

"Yet," Alex quipped.

James opened his mouth to shoot back a comment but Liz came up from below decks, dressed in Chinese Captain garb and said, "What's going on up here?"

"Nothing. James and I were just discussing our next move. I see that you are officially Captain so I will leave you with James to discuss our next move."

Giving Liz and James a small smile, Alex turned and began to climb up into the crows nest to keep watch.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Leave a review. **

**Now that James is back in the picture, I'm wondering who I should hook him up with. BTW, it was always my plan to keep him alive. I don't think his death served any purpose so he is kept alive for this story. **

**Oh, and if you guys want, you can still think of Alex as Sophia Bush. Or Natalie Dormer. Whichever one haha**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey you guys. I know you are probably wondering where the hell I've been or when I'm going to put up the next chapter. Well, I hope you guys are not going to freak, but I'm discontinuing EVERYTHING until I graduate May 28th. I'm really sorry about this but please understand my reasons. **

**This (school) is the most important thing going on in my life right now. My finals start this week, so I'm going to be VERY busy until my graduation. Studying, taking 4 tests, and passing my Senior year. Please understand that I am going to finish both stories. I'm really going to get this one finished and I have new ideas for my BB /TDK story. **

**Please understand that I'm not quitting this story and I do not intend to. I just need a break. **

**Thanks You Guys for understanding. **

**islove1980.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If I did, I wouldn't be supporting myself for college. **

**I really owe you guys an apology so here it is: I'm sorry. I finally graduated from high school and now I have been welcomed into the world of pre-college and by next Friday I will be unemployed. So plenty of time to do this story and wrap it up. Not a lot left to do. I think everyone on here knows who Alex is going to end up with. **

**So without further ado, my shortest chapter in the history of my writing. **

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Shipwreck Cove. All the men on board the ship looked to Liz for guidance, while Alex and James were the only ones who she completely trusted. Once the ship docked, Liz ordered her men off the ship before she turned back to James and Alex.

"Alex, you know what to do. James, Jack is going to be here and don't go making a fool of yourself and treat him like a pirate. Remember that you are one as well."

James rolled his eyes before he walked over to Liz and gave her a smile. Liz smiled back and she watched as James disembarked from the ship to follow the rest of the crew. As Liz continued to watch him walk off, Alex walked up to her side and said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Liz said.

"Right."

Liz turned to her friend and scowled. Alex backed away, not knowing what had gotten into Liz. The female pirate captain turned and disembarked from the ship. Alex watched her go and catch up with her crew as they entered Shipwreck Cove. Inhaling the sea scented air, Alex turned back to look out over the sea. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex spotted a fog coming towards the ship. She slowly walked towards the edge of the ship and watched, mystified, as the fog disappeared onto the Black Pearl.

Sighing, the young woman turned and began to make her way off the ship. Swinging her legs over the side, Alex shimmied down the ropes and landed like a cat on the wooden dock. Brushing her breeches off, she then made her way towards where all the noise seemed to be coming. However, Shipwreck Cove was bigger than she anticipated and Alex found she was walking aimlessly through corridors until she came to a stop in front of a wooden door. She wasn't sure but it looked to be the outside of the hull of a ship. Knocking first, Alex waited for an answer. The door swung open and Alex swayed on the spot.

There standing in front of her, was a man she had heard stories about but had never met. Her grandfather, Captain Teague Sparrow. The older man was almost identical to her father only he was much older and looked as if he had seen better days. His skin had become wrinkled from sun exposure and a jumble of trinkets hung from every part of his clothing and hair. Swallowing down nerves, Alex said, "Teague? Teague Sparrow?"

The older man quirked a brow before he laughed with joy.

"Aye. That I am. You must be Anna. Pleasure to finally meet you my dear."

"There must be some mistake. I am not…"

"Nonsense. Come in love. Jackie's told me so much about you."

Without another word, her grandfather grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the doorway. Cursing inwardly, the young woman managed to keep her balance and to keep up with Teague, who was much stronger than he looked. He didn't let go of her as he began to drag her towards the opening of what Alex finally realized was a ship. Sputtering protests, Alex finally yanked her wrist away from the old man and said, "Listen to me. Obviously I am not who you think I am."

Teague turned to her and said, "Of course I know who you are. Annabelle Sparrow, wife to my boy. And most importantly, the mother of my beautiful grandchild, Alexandra. At least, from the letters Jack has sent me, you produced a beautiful girl."

"No, you don't understand. I'm not Anna."

"What do you mean," Teague asked.

"I'm indeed a Sparrow but I'm not the one you're thinking of."

"There's only Jackie."

"Obviously, Papa. Hate to break it to you, but I don't have a lot of time for small words."

Teague looked at her for a moment before he came closer to her and studied her facial features. "You have the same green cat eyes as Anna, same big mouth as my son, and same spirit as both of them. Alexandra?"

"Yes. That would be me."

Teague gave a small smile before he came forward and wrapped his arms around Alex's figure. Alex held her breath as her grandfather squeezed her tightly.

"I havn't seen you and your parents since you were chasing your father around with a sword."

Alex nodded numbly before Teague said, "Where's your mother?"

"She's dead."

Teague held her away from him as he said, "How?"

"Hector Barbossa. You remember him, right?"

"Bastard," Teague muttered.

Alex smiled and opened her mouth to continue but suddenly a loud noise erupted from the front of the ship. Turning away from her grandfather, Alex walked to the front of the ship and her eyes widened. There sat all the pirates from around the world; including her father, Liz, James, and Barbossa. Her father was walking around the table, waving his hands wildly. His usual way of getting attention.

"What's going on down there?"

"Care to find out," Teague drawled.

Alex turned back to her grandfather and gave him a sly grin. He smiled back and Alex smiled at his golden teeth.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The shortest chapter. Ever. The next one will be longer and it's going to be one of my favorite parts of the third movie: The trade between Will and Jack. **

**Leave a review if you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Alex. And her mother. That's all I can handle for the POTC universe. **

* * *

As Alex turned back around to stare down at the pirates seated around the table, a red curtain suddenly came down and blocked the meeting from her view. Turning around to face her grandfather, Alex saw the tail end of his long red coat go around a corner. Looking down at her own outfit, and seeing that the breeches she was currently wearing were much tighter than her usual, Alex suddenly wished she had a long coat. She really didn't feel like having her long legs on display. It didn't matter, since she was already here.

"Wait for me," Alex said.

Making sure her hat was firmly on her head, Alex ran towards the opening where Teague had disappeared to. Biting her lip in frustration, she walked slowly into the blackness and held onto the wall as she walked down a flight of stairs. Once she reached the bottom, Alex saw Teague leaning casually to the side of the ship, in full view but hidden from the other pirates.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The opportune moment."

"You and my father both," Alex muttered.

Suddenly, Alex watched as her grandfather pulled a gun out of the waistband of his breeches and pointed it towards where the pirates were arguing. One of them was standing in confrontation with her father and without a second thought, Teague fired the gun. It hit the man directly in the chest, knocking him down to the floor. Every eye in the room turned towards where Teague and Alex were hiding.

"Code is the law," Teague said.

Alex smiled before she stepped from the shadows and walked towards her father, her red lips smirking at the surprised pirates. Liz and James smiled as she came forward but were surprised when Teague stepped from the shadows. Leaning over to Gibbs, Liz whispered, "Are they related in some way?"

"Jack's father is Captain Teague. Making Alex his grandchild."

Liz made a surprised face before she turned back to the three Sparrows. James leaned towards Liz and said, "Is this a family full of pirates?" Liz stuck him on the arm and he winced in pain.

As Teague came towards his son, he said, "You're in my way, boy."

Jack shuffled to the side and he smiled upon seeing his daughter at his side.

"Find him, did you?"

"Yes. Thought I was mum."

Jack nodded curtly before he turned to his father. Teague shot his son a look before he whistled and from the darkness, two pirates emerged carrying the Pirates Code. Alex marveled at the books size and she watched as the two older pirates gave a heave as they set it down in front of Teague. Her grandfather than turned towards the back of the ship and whistled again. A dog came running out from the darkness, carrying keys in his mouth. Pintel and Ragetti stuttered upon seeing the same dog from the island.

"Sea Turtles, mate," Teague said.

He then inserted the keys into the book and turned. The book unlocked and Teague opened it to an already marked page. Dust flew into the air and Alex coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. Jack and Teague crained over the book searching for a passage until Teague looked up and said, "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute," Jack said, pushing into Teague's place.

Alex rolled her eyes and watched as her father searched the book and muttered to himself. She walked over to him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Hush, love."

Shaking her head, Alex waited until her father looked up once again and said, "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change," a French looking pirate said.

"Not likely," Teague muttered.

"Why not," Liz said.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs replied.

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself," Barbossa drawled.

"I call for a vote," Jack said.

The pirates all groaned and shook their heads. Alex glanced back towards Teague and saw him reclining in a chair, his guitar in his hands. He was beginning the tunes of a melody she had never heard before. She turned back towards the pirates and watched as they all began to vote. For themselves.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee."

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

"Alexandra Sparrow."

"Alexandra Sparrow."

"What," Alex said in confusion to her father.

"I know, curious isn't it?"

Suddenly the room erupted. No one in their right mind thought a 20 year old woman should be running things. All the pirates began to yell insults and began to yell at each other.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then," Jack yelled above the noise.

Behind the mess of pirates, Teague broke a guitar string and the room went silent. The pirates sat down and Mistress Cheng turned to Alex.

"Very well, what say you Captain Sparrow, king of the Brethren Court?"

Alex smiled and said, "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

Jack smiled proudly at his daughter. She looked back up at him and returned the gesture.

To Alex's right, one of the pirates stood and said, "And so, we shall go to war."

The pirates yelled in agreement and people suddenly began to crowd around Alex. As she was swept into conversation with Liz and James, Jack turned towards his father and gave him a smirk.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever if something happens to her."

Jack nodded and looked down before looking back up at his father and asking, "How's mum?"

Teague responded by holding up a shrunken head.

"She looks great."

* * *

The next day, all the pirates were on edge. Alex stood at the front of the Black Pearl looking out over the sea. Liz was to her right, while Barbossa and Jack were towards the back. Swallowing down nerves, Alex continued to squint and look for the enemy. Suddenly, the Endeavor emerged from the mist all alone.

"The enemy's here! Let's take her," Marty yelled from the crow's nest.

The pirates on board the Black Pearl began to yell and cheer. Barbossa rolled his eyes,; he knew something else was afoot. He watched the people around him continue to cheer. However, it soon ended when the rest of the fleet emerged from the mist. They were outnumbered by a long shot. Alex cursed inwardly and turned to her father.

Cotton's parrot flew from the shoulder of his owner squawking, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

All the pirates turned to Jack and glared. Jack smiled and said, "Parley."

* * *

A few minutes later, Alex, Jack, Liz, and Barbossa were exiting a tiny boat and walking towards Will, Beckett, and Davy Jones, who was standing in water buckets. As they finally stopped in front of their enemies, Alex sent Will glares of steel for effect. She was still angry with him but seeing that he was alright, made her smile. For his part, Will was happy to see that she was alright.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa said to Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett replied.

Barbossa, Liz, and Alex looked towards Jack, who was also looking to his left. When he noticed three people glaring at him, he looked to Liz and said, "My hands are clean in this...figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke, listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost," Alex said.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will replied.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?"

Beckett unearthed the compass from his pocket and waved it in the air. Barbossa turned to Jack and glared.

"You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward," Beckett said, tossing Jack the compass.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start," Davy Jones shouted.

"That debt was paid, mate, with help," Jack replied, motioning to Liz.

"You escaped!"

"Technically.."

Alex rolled her eyes as they continued to fight. Her eyes then caught Will's and he gave her a small smile. Alex returned it with one of her own before turning back to her father.

"I propose an exchange," Alex piped up. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done," Will said, tearing his eyes from Alex's form.

"Undone," Jack said.

"Done," Beckett said.

Barbossa turned towards Alex and said, "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..."

"King."

"As you command, my dear," Jack said, bowing to his daughter.

Barbossa snarled and unsheathed his sword to cut off Jack's piece of eight. Jack the monkey scampered off Barbossa's shoulder and snatched the trinket. Alex rolled her eyes, knowing Barbossa always had to have the last word.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish, then," Jack said.

Before Jack could make his way to the other side, Alex grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around him. Jack wrapped his arms around his daughter and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to bring her back," she said.

Jack looked down into his daughter's green eyes, searching for understanding. She then pushed him towards the other side as Will came to stand by her. He looked down at her and she grabbed his hand tightly. Jack noticed this and smirked. As much as he hated to admit it, Alex would go nicely with the whelp.

"Do you fear death," Davy Jones muttered to Jack.

"You have no idea," Jack dead panned.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die," Beckett said to Alex.

Alex would have responded but Liz stepped forward and said, "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate."

And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die," Liz said, her voice laced with venom.

The four pirates then turned and began to walk away from the group. Beckett smiled and said, "So be it."

He then turned back to Jack and said, "I never realized my cousin would have such a beautiful creature."

Jack looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. "As I told you before mate, lay one hand on my child and I won't be the only one you have to worry about."

Beckett smiled and watched Alex's retreating back and her hand entwined with Will's. He then turned to Davy Jones and quietly said, "Best make sure to part the lovers."

Meanwhile, Alex and Liz were catching Will up to speed on what had happened. "So, you're King? And James Norrington is alive and on our side."

"King of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of my father," Alex said.

"And yes, James is on our side now and I've given him hell if he betrays us," Liz said.

"You mean you," Alex said, with a side glance.

Liz blushed scarlet and kept walking to catch up with Barbossa. Will and Alex smirked at her retreating back and Will said, "James and Liz. Who would have guessed?"

"Not me. I kissed him for God's sake."

"And as for your father; maybe he really does know what he's doing."

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait. Again, very sorry about my lack of updating. No worries, though. The next chapter is the ship to ship battle. Possible death and resurrection to come. **

**Please leave a review if you would like. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I think you get the drill by now**

**Only two (maybe three) chapters left. I hope you all enjoy this one. I know this isn't my BB story (which is also being worked on) but 4 days till The Dark Knight. I, for one, am very excited. **

* * *

The boat ride back to the Black Pearl was silent

The boat ride back to the Black Pearl was silent. Barbossa concentrated on the fast approaching ship, Liz sat and fiddled with her hands, and Will and Alex sat silently, hands clasped but not with each other. As the boat came up along side the ship, a ladder was thrown down and Barbossa was the first to climb up. Liz was next, followed by Will. Alex was the last to step foot on the ship and when she did, the sight shocked her.

"Barbossa, what are you doing?"

There, bound in rope and being led up from the brig by some of the crew, was Tia Dalma. She looked content despite her current situation but Alex knew she would wreak vengeance on them all. As she moved forward to lash out at the older pirate, James held her in place. Will and Liz were too stunned to move forward.

"Barbossa, you can't release her," Will said.

"We have to give Jack a chance," Liz yelled.

Barbossa turned and said, "Apologies, Miss Swann! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands -- no longer."

He then leaned forward and ripped Sao Feng's necklace from Liz's throat. Ragetti came forward and Barbossa dropped the last piece of eight into the bowl with the rest of the pirate's pieces. Alex narrowed her eyes at the man and whispered to James, "He's going to need me. Witchcraft is the only way to set her free."

Barbossa looked over in Alex's direction and said, "Let the little witch come forth."

The crew craned their necks, as Liz and Will watched in shock as Alex removed herself from James' grasp and briskly walked forward and past Barbossa. She came to a halt in front of Tia Dalma. However, the young woman was unsure of what she had to do. The voodoo woman smiled and said, "Search within yourself. You have the gift."

"Remember your promise," Alex hissed back.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation," Gibbs said.

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

"Is that it," Pintel said.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover. And a witch to put her hands over the pieces of eight and let the magic flow from her."

Alex rolled her eyes at the seriousness of Barbossa's voice. The rest of the crew began to laugh, out of nervousness. Barbossa then took a lighted torch from Marty and Ragetti held the pieces of eight in front of Alex. Tia Dalma looked at the girl and said, "Hands over the items, child."

Alex nodded and placed her hands over the items in the bowl. She closed her eyes and tried to summon the powers people thought she had. Barbossa smiled before setting the torch over the items and he yelled out, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

The crew all closed their eyes and Alex opened hers and to everyone's dismay, nothing happened. James leaned over to Liz and said, "Are you sure she's a witch?"

"Shhh," Liz hissed.

"Is that it," Pintel muttered. Barbossa opened his eyes and looked down at Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. She placed her hands over the bowl again and closed her eyes.

"I'll try again," she said.

"You didn't say it right," Ragetti said.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked at the man.

"You didn't say it right."

Ragetti then came forward and leaned into Tia Dalma's ear. The voodoo woman shot him a glance before her eyes softened.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Suddenly Alex's eyes snapped open and her eyes began to glow vibrantly. The intenseness of the green was shocking and Barbossa backed away as the bowl caught fire and began to levitate. Liz grabbed James' hand as Alex's hand began to shake, as did Tia Dalma. The items in the bowl then turned into a purple smoke and Alex lifted her hand to send it into Tia Dalma's nose.

"Tia Dalma," Will said, coming forward.

The crew grabbed his arms and held him back. No one knew what to expect. Will tried again.

"Calypso."

Alex's head suddenly shot around to face him. The green of her eyes was startling and Will was taken aback by the evil features on her face. The bowl then fell to the ground but Alex kept her hand up in front of Tia Dalma. The voodoo woman was using her to communicate.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him," Alex growled.

"Davy Jones."

With that, Alex suddenly slumped to the ground and Will rushed forward to pick her up. What happened within the next few minutes was all a blur to Alex. She remembered Will picking her up from the ground and walking her over to the stairs, away from the madness. As the crew scrambled about, he took her face in his hands and tried to get her eyes to focus on him. She continued to look towards Tia Dalma. Will shook Alex's arms, trying to get her out of her entranced state.

"Alex? Alex, look at me."

"Where is my mother," Alex said.

"What," Will replied.

"She promised!"

Alex got to her feet and began to make her way towards the enlarged Tia Dalma. Before she could say a word however, Tia Dalma let out a scream and suddenly she seemed to evaporate, leaving hundreds of crabs in her wake. Alex screamed and covered her head as the crabs rained down. The crew was enveloped in the sea creature, as they made their way over the ship's railing. Seconds later, Liz stood and shook a crab from her boot. Will also stood, looked to Alex and said, "Is that it?"

Alex turned and ran over to the railing, craning her head over the side. There was nothing but the blue of the ocean. Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Will, James and Liz joined her and also peered over the side. Pintel scowled and said, "Why, she's no help at all. What now?"

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us," Barbossa muttered.

The crew all shuffled to the front of the ship, to see what they were going to do next. Alex looked down at the ocean and closed her eyes. She was angry at the fact that Calypso had promised to bring back her mother and Anna was no where to be found.

"Bloody wench," Alex said.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Alex felt a chill go down her spine. Glancing up, she saw the sky beginning to go dark and the sounds of a storm coming. "It's not over," Alex said.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance," Gibbs muttered.

"Only a fool's chance," Alex said.

"Revenge won't bring your mother back, Miss Sparrow, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa said, striding up to Alex.

"You're right. Calypso promised she would bring my mother back and she didn't. So I ask you, what shall we die for?"

Alex then turned to the crew and she began to walk through them, the crowd growing apart as she did. "You will listen to me. Listen!" She then climbed to the top of the railing and looked out over all of them.

"The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen, hoist the colors!"

Will caught her eye and she smiled at him. He then said, "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors!"

"Hoist the colors!"

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need," Gibbs said to the crew.

The crew then began to shout rounds of "Hoist the Colors," and as Alex turned to the rest of the pirates behind her, she caught Teague's eye before she screamed, "HOIST THE COLORS!!"

All of a sudden, rain began to fall. The crew all groaned but began to unsheathe their weapons. Jumping down from the railing, Alex unsheathed her sword and walked over to Liz and James. Liz turned to her and said, "Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!"

"That's a bad sign," James retorted.

As the ship began to move forwards, Alex saw the Flying Dutchman heading towards them and in the middle of the ocean, a giant whirlpool seemed to be forming. Gibbs came to her side and turned to her with wide eyes. He then turned back to the crew and screamed, "MAULSTROM!"

Alex cursed before she turned to Barbossa. He was standing and looking over the side at the pounding rain. Sucking in a breath, Alex ran over to him, Will hot on her trail. "Captain Barbossa. I need you at the helm!"

Barbossa turned to her and smiled. "Aye that be true." He then walked over to Cotton and pushed him out of the way to take the wheel. "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

Alex smiled before she turned to Will and said, "Well, don't just stand there. There's a fight to be had!"

She then ran past Will and over to the side of the ship, where Liz and James were standing, their swords at the ready. Up at the helm, Will turned to Barbossa and said, "On our stern and gaining!"

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

Barbossa then did the unthinkable. He drove them straight into the whirlpool. Alex rolled her eyes and caught eyes with James. He looked absolutely petrified. Liz looked to him and before Alex could blink, Liz leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Be a man, James. We'll get through this," Liz yelled over the rain. The three of them turned and began to fight with the crew from the Flying Dutchman, along with everyone else.

Up at the helm, Will and Barbossa were still fighting. "Take her out or she'll overbear us!"

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

"Prepare to broadside," Alex screamed.

"Captain the guns!"

"At the ready," Will yelled.

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash," Gibbs yelled out to the crew.

He then turned to Pintel and Ragetti and said, "Hold it! Wait till we're more to port!"

A second later, Barbossa shouted, "Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

Resounding shouts of "FIRE" echoed throughout the ship and Alex began to stab and kill whatever she could. As she fought with one pirate, Will suddenly began to yell at her.

"Alex! Alexandra!"

"What," she screamed turning to Will.

He pulled her towards him and said, "Will you marry me?"

Before Alex had a chance to answer, a sword dropped down in between them both and a woman's voice said, "I don't think now is the best time to be asking my daughter for her hand in marriage."

Alex froze and turned towards the voice. It was her mother. Her brown tresses were wet and she wore black breeches, boots, a belt much like her fathers, a black vest tied over chest and a sparrow necklace around her neck. Will's eyes widened as he found himself face to face with Anna Sparrow.

Anna smiled and said, "It's me. It's alright."

She almost fell off her feet as Alex wrapped her arms around her mother, never wanting to let go. Anna smiled at Will and said, "Give her a moment."

Alex then looked up at her mother and said, "Can we catch up later?"

Anna smiled and turned back to the fight, stabbed a pirate in the back, and made her way towards Barbossa.

"Now I see where you get your beauty. Now, answer my question," Will said.

"We don't have time to get married now," Alex yelled over the rain.

"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Alex smiled before she said, "Barbossa! Marry us!"

Barbossa turned to the young couple and screamed out, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Alex scowled before she began to fight with another pirate, as did Will. As they both fought, Anna took matters into her own hands and yanked on Barbossa's arm. "Barbossa! Marry them NOW!!"

Barbossa's eyes widened upon seeing Anna standing in front of him. "Apologies later, Hector!"

"Fine then!" He then stabbed a few more pirates before getting up on a table. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today, today that marks…"

Barbossa trailed off as he stabbed a pirate in the guy. Anna did her best to guard the older pirate and fought everyman she saw. Will took his chance and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Alexandra Sparrow, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Great!"

Alex smiled but dunked down as a sword came in her direction. She spun around before she grabbed Will's hand.

"Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?"

As she stabbed another man, her footing slipped and Will caught her lower back. "I do."

"As captain, I now pronounce you...you may kiss...you may kiss...JUST KISS!!"

Will didn't have to be told twice. He dropped his sword and Alex dropped hers. She then wrapped her hand around his neck and the other arm behind his back, kissing him firmly on the lips. Will's hands remained on her lower back, pressing her body to his. What they didn't see, were James, Liz, Pintel, and Ragetti all watching with dopey looks on their faces. Liz had a sad smile on her face, which James noticed.

"Does it bother you," James said to Liz.

Liz turned to him and smiled before pulling his face down to her.

As the new husband and wife broke apart, the two kept on fighting and before she knew it, Alex was back to back with her mother. As they fought the men in front of them, Anna said, "Where is your father?"

"The Dutchman," Alex yelled.

"What," Anna screamed.

She stabbed a man hard, then grabbed her daughters shoulder and said, "Well don't just stand here. Go get him!"

"What about Will? And you?"

Anna glanced over her daughter's shoulder and said, "Your husband already took my advice and I can take care of myself."

Alex turned towards the Flying Dutchman and saw Will sword to sword with his father. She slipped across the wet deck before climbing on top of the railing, her hand outstretched for a rope. When she finally grabbed one, she glanced behind her. Gibbs looked to her and screamed, "Go!"

Alex didn't hesitate and swung across the raging sea. She closed her eyes tightly until her boots came into contact with the Flying Dutchman's deck. She arrived just in time to see Davy Jones whack her father across the head with his sword. Alex snarled and said, "Hey!"

Davy Jones turned and sneered at Alex. "All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!"

"That's why I brought this," Alex replied, unsheathing her sword.

As she lunged towards Davy Jones, Jack's eyes snapped open and he smiled when he saw Alex fighting Davy Jones. As he got to his feet, a hand yanked his body to the right and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was Anna and she looked just the same as when he last saw her. If only a bit older.. He stared at her dumbstruck as Anna smirked at him and said, "Hello, lover."

Jack did the only thing he could think of in the situation. He grabbed his wife's neck and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Alex caught sight of the reunion and muttered, "Good God, enough." However, she had become distracted and Davy Jones took the opportunity to punch her in the jaw and send her spinning into the stairs. Will witnessed the act and he narrowed his eyes at Jones. He then turned to his father, who looked confused as ever, and said, "I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise."

He then stabbed his father's coat, keeping him in place. He then made his way towards Davy Jones, who was advancing on Alex. Seeing an open shot, Will rammed his sword into Davy Jones' back. The sea captain yelled out in pain before he smiled and turned to Will.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch."

He then turned fully and kicked Will down. Alex's eyes had opened during the commotion and she glanced over to Will, her green eyes wide. Jack and Anna kept their distance, for they didn't want to provoke the madman. Until Jack leaned down and said, "Anna, dear. A little help."

Anna looked down at her husband and saw him removing the heart of Davy Jones. She looked around to make sure no one was noticing. No one had and Davy Jones was now glancing back and forth between Alex and Will. He gave a snort and said, "Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death"

He pointed his sword towards Will and made a move to strike. However, Jack's voice stopped him.

"Do you?"

Davy turned to see Jack holding his heart, which was bleeding. He also noticed Jack's wife, Anna standing next to him. Davy Jones' eyes narrowed. The damn pirate had escaped death and now had his love back. "

Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," Jack yelled over the rain.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Davy replied.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

Davy smiled before he said, "Is it, now?"

Without a second thought, he spun around and stabbed Will in the heart with his sword. Anna entwined her hand with her husbands and both parent's eyes turned to their daughter. Jack's heart felt as if it was in his throat as he saw the pain displayed upon Alex's face. For her part, Alex was too shocked to move and her heart began to hammer in her chest as she saw Davy Jones twist the sword tighter into her husband's chest.

* * *

**I hate cliffhangers but this seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. Anna's back, Liz and James are together, Will and Alex are married and it's all happy but something has to happen to bring everything crashing down. **

**Leave a review if you would like. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I think you all know it by now. Take a look at previous chapters if you are curious. **

**One more chapter to go. I'm a little sad but it's been fun ride. Now, it's time for me to finish my other story as well. TDK is finally out and if you haven't seen it already, GO! It's the best movie of the summer and I plan on going again. **

**Without further adou, here's Chapter 11. **

* * *

Unsure of what to do, Alex stood on shaking legs and made her over to her husband. Once she was close enough to Will, she leaned down and took his head into her hands. She ran her hands over his face and bit her lip to keep from looking down at the sword. Jack and Anna exchanged nervous glances, for they knew the wound looked fatal. For Davy Jones' part, he had never looked happier.

"Will," Alex whispered, her voice cracking.

His eyes glazed over and he turned to her. He looked like he was attempting to talk to her but Alex put her finger over his lips. Will would need to keep his strength if he was going to survive. Keeping him still was easy but when his eyes began to close, Alex grabbed his face tightly and said, "No look at, me stay with me. You're going to be alright!"

As Jack watched his daughter attempt to keep Will alive, he looked down at the beating heart in his hand and the knife in the other. If he stabbed the heart, he would become immortal and wouldn't see Alex or Anna for 10 years. Another 10 years away from Anna would kill him. However, if he stabbed the heart, Alex would have to live with her father and husband taken from her on the same night. Looking to his wife for advice, Anna looked into his eyes and said, "Do what's right."

Suddenly, from out of no where, Bootstrap Bill barreled into Davy Jones, knocking his attention away from the four pirates. Jack and Anna quickly went over to Alex and Will while the two men fought. Anna kneeled down next to her daughter and put her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex welcomed the kind gesture but her main focus was Will. She ignored the tears that were mixing in with the rain and looked up at her father. She saw the heart in his hand and the knife in the other.

"No," Alex said.

"Do you want him to live," Jack said.

"Not like this. There has to be another way. We can save him!"

"It's too late, Alex! This is the only way," Jack said, trying to reason with her.

Alex put her head down and looked to her mother. Anna knew that it was a mother's job to side with her daughter but there was no other way to save Will. "Your father is right. It's the only way. You have to let him go."

Alex sniffed back a few sobs before she nodded her head in understanding. She grabbed Will's hand and put the other on his face. Anna looked up at her husband and said, "Bill has him distracted. Do it before there is no chance to save him"

Jack nodded and placed the heart on the deck before taking Will's hand in his own. He placed the knife in Will's hand and placed it over the heart. Jack then shook Will's shoulder and the young man opened his eyes for the final time.

"Push down, mate."

Will closed his eyes once again but managed to penetrate the heart with the knife. As he did, Davy Jones suddenly turned towards the foursome and his eyes widened. Three pairs of eyes gazed back at him and for a brief second he caught Alex's green eyes. She quickly looked away and Davy Jones looked up to the stormy sky. The rain fell lightly on his sea creature like face and he smiled to the sky.

"Calypso," he whispered. He then tumbled over the side and into the sea.

With Davy Jones gone, his crew shrunk back, unsure of what to do. Jack glanced towards the Black Pearl and saw that the ship began to move away from the whirlpool. Barbossa was driving them out of danger and a second later cannot fire sounded, hitting the mast of the Flying Dutchman. Turning back to his wife, Jack saw the sadness across her face. He then looked down at Will and saw his face turning white. Alex kept stroking his hair out of his face.

"Alex…" Anna said.

Then, with one last breath, Will managed to whisper "I love," before his eyes closed and he slumped back against the hull of the ship. Feeling like a cannon had hit her in the stomach, Alex grabbed onto Will's upper arms and shook him, refusing to believe that he was gone.

"No, no, NO!"

Jack looked away and Anna covered her mouth with her hand. The rain began to fall harder as the Black Pearl finally pulled away from the sinking ship. Now, the Dutchman was left to the fury of the storm. Jack turned back to Anna and said, "Grab a rope and get out of here now!"

Anna nodded before looking down at her daughter and Will. She fought the urge to drag her daughter off Will before she turned and ran to the end of the ship. Anna found a rope quickly and gave her husband one last glance before swinging across the raging sea. Jack then looked back to his daughter. Alex was clinging to Will and holding on to his lifeless hand. Jack saw the crew beginning to advance on the two of them. Bootstrap Bill had the chest opened and a knife was clasped in his hand.

"Let's go," Jack said, grabbing Alex's arm.

"No, leave me. Don't leave me! I'm not leaving him," she shouted as Jack dragged her away.

Hurrying to the side of the ship, Jack picked up a gun from the deck and wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. She looked up and saw that her father was going to attempt to parachute them out of the situation. Casting one last look over to Will, she saw Bootstrap leaning over him the knife held high above him. Choking back a sob, Alex buried her face in her father's chest as he fired the gun and they lifted off into the sky. As Alex felt her feet leave the ground, she glance back down to the ship, only to see it go under the pressure of crashing water. Suddenly, the sun overtook the rain and Alex winced as it hit her face. She settled for once again burying her face in her father's coat.

A minute later, the father and daughter dropped like two anchors into the water and the Black Pearl pulled up along side them. Swimming with all that was left of her strength, Alex grabbed onto the wooden ladder and began to pull herself up and over the side of the ship. James took her hand as she came aboard and once there, she collapsed into his arms. Liz pushed through the pirates and James passed Alex to her.

"It's alright, Alex," Liz whispered.

Jack then came aboard and was enveloped by the arms of his wife, with Barbossa at her side. As he wrapped his arm around he waist, Gibbs came over to him and said, "Jack, the armadas still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition," Jack replied, his eyes on Alex.

Turning to the crew, he said, "Luff the sails and lay on iron!"

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa retorted.

"Belay that 'belay that.'"

"But captain..." Gibbs said.

"Belay!"

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"The Endeavor..."

"Belay!"

"But we..."

"Kindly SHUT IT," Anna roared.

Alex, who had been watching the whole exchange, had wandered over to the side of the ship and was staring towards the armada that was heading towards them. Liz was by her side and she said, "What's happening."

Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman came bursting out of the sea. It looked renewed and as if it had never been crushed by a whirlpool. Craning her neck, Alex tried to see what was happening, and was stunned to see the crew was back to being human. A large smile suddenly came over Alex's face as she saw who was at the wheel. It was Will, his hair in a bandanna, and a large scar over his heart. She turned to her mother, who was giving her a large smile.

"Full canvas," Jack yelled.

"Aye, full canvas," Barbossa echoed.

Grabbing Liz's hand, the two women ran down the stairs and over to where the cannons were. Alex and Anna loaded one, while James and Liz loaded another. The rest of the crew took the hint and began to ready the cannons. Jack and Barbossa shouted orders left and right until the Dutchman and the Pearl were both alongside the Endeavor.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said.

"Fire," Jack said.

"FIRE," Gibbs screamed.

"Fire all," Alex and Liz screamed.

The Dutchman and the Pearl then begin to blast Endeavor. Alex plugged her ears as the cannon fire went off around her and smiled when they sailed past Beckett, who had a look of shock on his face. Anna smiled and Beckett caught sight of her as they sailed by. Before they knew it, the Endeavor exploded and the Pearl and Dutchman began to sail towards the other pirates.

Marty turned back to the fleet and said, "They're turning away!"

Cheers erupted over the deck and the crew began to celebrate their victory. The surrounding pirates joined in on the celebration as well. Teague smiled on board his ship and threw his hat into the air. Alex caught his eyes for a brief second as she escaped the celebrating crew. He smiled proudly at her before turning to his crew to join in on the celebration. Alex shook her head and walked over to the side of the ship. The Flying Dutchman wasn't moving and she saw Will glancing over at her, his father at his side.

"10 years."

"What," Alex said, turning to the voice. It was James.

"He is to sail the seas for 10 years. You know that right," James said.

Alex nodded her head before glancing back over to Will. He was staring intently at her and she gave him a small smile. He returned it. She didn't even notice James and Liz flank her on both sides. Fiddling with her hands, Liz said, "We could stay with you on the island. If you would like."

"Elizabeth," James muttered.

"What? Island," Alex said.

"You have to keep his heart safe. It has to be somewhere no one will ever find it. Your father and mother decided it while you were over here. James and I were sent to tell you the news."

"Figures," Alex muttered.

James laughed before he turned to Will. Will looked back at the three of them and held up the chest in his hands. James turned to Alex and said, "Looks like he agrees."

Alex would have replied but Gibbs came up behind them and said, "Your chariot awaits your highness."

Alex smiled at the older man and Gibbs said, "The oars are inside."

He then turned and walked back to the deck, where everyone was waiting. Liz then took Alex's hand and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Alex replied.

Liz then turned to James and said, "We'll see you down there."

James nodded before he turned back to Will. "I'll take care of her," he whispered. Somehow, he knew Will understood for he nodded at James in understanding.

Down on the deck, Liz was already waiting by the tiny boat while Alex said her goodbyes. She gave hugs to the people who had been her family for 2 years, even Pintel and Ragetti. She then came to Barbossa and he smiled. Taking a chance, Alex wrapped her arms around the older pirate and he stiffened.

"I forgive you."

Alex then pulled away and Barbossa said, "Mrs. Turner."

The young woman rolled her eyes before continuing down the line. She hugged Gibbs tightly and giggled at the older man's tears.

"Take care of yourself. Don't forget to visit. You know where I'll be."

Gibbs nodded and wiped small tears away. Alex then stopped in front of her mother and father. Reaching to her belt, Alex unhooked the jade necklace and placed in her mother's hand.

"You kept it," Anna said.

"Of course."

Anna then wrapped her arms around her daughter, tightly. "I've lost you for almost 12 years and I'm losing you again."

Alex felt tears begin to fall and she pulled away. "Take care of the old man."

Anna laughed before Alex finally stopped in front of her father. His eyes were watery and he was trying not to look at her. Biting her lip, Alex wrapped her arms around her father tightly. Jack buried his face in her shoulder and sniffed back tears.

"Saying goodbye to you twice is hard enough, darling."

Pulling away Alex said, "I love you both. Take care of each other."

She then turned to Liz and James and said, "Let's go."

They nodded and the three of them clambered into the boat. As the boat began to lower, Alex looked up to see the whole crew watching them descend. Anna and Jack were in the middle, Jack's arms around his wife. As the boat hit the water, Alex looked away from the ship and began to help Liz and James row towards the small island where the three of them were to make a new life.

* * *

**I felt sad writing that but it had to be done. For those wanting to know; yes, Liz and James will stay with Alex on the island. I figured she would need both of them for certain times over the next 10 years. Don't worry, the next chapter will make up for this sadness. Well, not really since Alex then says Goodbye to Will. **

**And don't think I have forgotten about the Fountain of Youth!**


End file.
